Good grades
by husky2c
Summary: " I just want to be treated like you do the other school girls daddy"


Disclaimer: **DARK THEMES AHEAD INCLUDES INCEST AND BLACKMAIL. SO DO NOT READ IF YOU CAN'T TAKE THIS SORT OF STUFF.**

Might contain Lemons and Triggers.

 **Good Grades**

 **5 p.m.**

Sakura walked aimlessly towards the long hallway as the sea of students that surrounded the halls seemed to be dwindling down. She could notice her classmates pass as she gave a rather small smile. School was over, she could see the orange light of the descending sun reflect towards the school windows and the janitors went in to their jobs. She heard the tapping of her feet echoing to the now isolated school rooms, she went passed the cafeteria and went a few steps up the stair where the teacher's office was located.

She could see the last of the student council exit the school premises as she could hear their words and giggles evaporate leaving her in a peaceful state as the only racket of the lone bucket could be heard that contained the janitors mop and the janitor whistling while sweeping away. She sighed, why is she the only student left you ask? Well of course she could go home at any moment but walking home would be tiresome.

She walked and walked until she reached the teacher's office. She could hear mumbling sounds behind the closed door indicating that some of the teachers were still inside. Pushing the door slightly as it produced a small creak, as soon as she entered the room all eyes were glued to her. As they recognized the face each of the teacher's gave her a smile just before she went to her exact destination.

She can see him through the windows blind as he was on in his desk with some papers scattered over it. She didn't even knock and let herself in without uttering a single word. Her body reacted when the coldness of the air-condition touched her skin lightly giving her a small goosebumps due to the change of temperature and some other things.

He wore a light-grey sports coat that was unbuttoned all the way down that fitted his lean but not muscular physique, underneath it was his clearly visible black dress shirt and his slim jeans that hugged his long legs. His blonde hair was still a mess but it fitted him perfectly as it went with his walrus eye glasses ( It's Lennon's glasses). She scoffed, indeed he was the best looking teacher but could he at least clean his office. Cups of ramen were scattered everywhere and crumpled papers were now filling the garbage can.

He didn't raise his head and kept his eyes on the papers already knowing the sudden intruder distracting him from his work. He folded another set of papers before placing them on the large pile to his left. He let out a yawn before hearing one of his chairs being dragged right in front of his desk, Sakura was now facing him.

"Mr. Uzumaki" She said bluntly while rolling her eyes in frustration.

"You don't have to be so formal," said Naruto just before smiling.

"Now what do you want for dinner dear?" He asked still keeping his eyes in his work.

Naruto Uzumaki was a teacher in Konoha high, It has been his job for as long as he remembers. In a few months he will be turning 39. His aunt was the principal of Konoha when he was still in his high school years and still to this day. He is one of the most respected teachers here as he is known for his kind and outgoing attitude. He is currently teaching mathematics to all years. Even though his father offered him a spot in their company he refused since what he loved to do was teaching. And he deeply loved the school itself. He even met his wife here in this school, her name was Hiyori she had bubblegum pink hair that reached between her legs and beautiful emerald eyes, when he first saw her he fell completely in love. They both hit it off and when she got pregnant at an early age Naruto decided to marry her immediately. And then her daughter came along. Sakura is the spitting image of Hiyori she even got her mother's traits. As life for Naruto it couldn't be any happier until one day. Hiyori was diagnosed with cancer, Sakura was still six at that time when their family went through the hardest times of their life. After a year Hiyori fought and never gave up and Naruto did all the things he could. But even with the help of his parents money Hiyori lost and died a year afterwards.

Sakura spent the rest of her childhood without the affections of a mother. But Naruto being a single dad did everything that he could to provide Sakura with all her needs financially and emotionally, and Naruto being himself excelled of course. Since it was his last promise that he made with his wife. Sakura could never ask for a better father Naruto was perfect even spoiling her in some point. He never lacked the attention and a love of a parent. But deep down she knows what her father really felt. She could hear him at night cry in their fireplace and drown himself in booze he would knock himself out with Hiyori's picture in hand. He would wear that mask of his as he hides himself in that bright smile every single day that only she could notice was fake.

She hated seeing her father this way. Naruto may try to desperately hide his alcoholic obsession but what he didn't know was Sakura was observant very observant. She wasn't at the top of her class for nothing. There were even times were she would blame her mother for the state that her dad was in. Ever since Hiyori Naruto was always there for her every step of the way, he would be there every recital, always remember her birthday and would always provide with enough attention. His pains also affect her too after all he was the first man to ever love her and he was also the first man she fell in love with. Her sweet caring and lovable Daddy.

Then Sakura noticed some changes in her Daddy. He drinks less which is good but what really bothers her is he doesn't have enough time to spend with her, which in most cases he always does. She has been noticing these changes for a month now. And when she finally got her answer she was so **FUCKING PISSED!.**

She didn't answer his question, she groaned loud enough for him to hear before slouching in her chair." It's not fair you know, having you as my teacher." She said noticing that he was still focusing on grading papers than on her. "There has to be some rules about that right.?" she continued.

Naruto said nothing as he adjusted his glasses before answering and still not facing her direction." Well you know how your aunt Tsunade acts around the teachers here so some of them get fired or even quit." he let out a chuckle.

"But it's really weird with you teaching my class, you're harder on me than the other students." Sakura whined.

"Especially the other girls all of them are getting really good grades." she added

Naruto took of his watch and rubbed his wrist softly "Well you should do better sweetie" He said while still keeping his eyes on his work.

Sakura threw her hands up the air in protest " Well let's be really daddy I'm better than most of them" she said while pouting cutely.

"Well of course you are my little girl after all" he said almost finishing up his work.

Sakura fixed herself in her chair and grabbed her skirt pulling them down just a bit covering her white creamy thighs. " They just know how to flirt with you " She said bluntly.

This finally caught Naruto's attention as his whole body went still because of his daughters words. He took off his glasses and placed them on his table that is filled with papers of his students. He cleared his throat and for the first time in that evening he looked at her straight in the eyes. "Well?" He said with bewildered expression.

"It's funny how most of them were doing so badly in midterms and now they're getting really I mean really good grades." She said never breaking eye contact the whole time, it kind of intimidated Naruto. "and after just a few private lesson on your office they seem to be doing better." She finished.

Naruto said nothing as he quietly stared at her. " You know girls do talk daddy, even if the guy their talking about happens to be my father."

Naruto still sat there quietly" Yeah I know, I know that you cut deals with the other students daddy. Some just need a little help so they gave you a little office head. Well some really need a lot of help." She paused loving the look that her daddy is giving her." So you slept with them"

After a couple of second of silence Naruto finally answered.

Naruto took in Sakura words directly, and then he took a deep breath before regaining his calm composure." Well you know how kids are these days they make up a lot of stuff. Don't let that affect you sweetie" He said sweetly reassuring her.

Sakura giggled retaining her school girl giddiness. "Yeah I know girls make stories, maybe no one would believe them. There have been stories before about other teachers but all of them turned out to be a lie. "She paused before flashing him a sly grin. "But none of those teachers have cameras place in their offices." Naruto was stunned by Sakura's words and accusations as once again he was unable to utter a single word.

Sakura stood up from his chair slowly while walking to him, her hips slightly swaying as she settled at his back placing her hands on his stiff shoulders. Naruto still remained seated when he lightly flinched when Sakura gently massaged him. Sakura took out her cellphone from his pocket and played a video before placing it in his desk. "It was a real eye opener you know. You and Ino, I knew something was going on between you two."

Naruto's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he saw the contents of the video. He roughly pushed Ino against his desk while bending her over and inserted her large manhood into his dripping wet pussy as she screamed his name over and over again. The contents of his desk went flying off as Ino pushed everything in the rush of their lovemaking.

Naruto rubbed his forehead as he could still hear Ino's loud moans as the rest of the video played out right in front of him. Sakura was still behind him with a wide smile plastered on her face. "Are you blackmailing me?" Questioned Naruto.

Sakura tightened her grip on his shoulders causing him to stand straight up in his chair." Ohhh!" She moaned a little too seductively, before lowering his lips her breathing tickling his ears." Blackmail daddy? such an ugly word." she giggled." Really daddy? Revealing you would definitely get you fired or even go to jail. That would really fuck up my life. So no daddy I would never blackmail you even for good grade I would never think of it." Her hands were still massaging his shoulders while she whispered every word hotly into his ears." Black mailing you for grades just doesn't feel right." She paused for a while then if it couldn't get any worse for Naruto Sakura gently nibbled his ear. " I want to earn my better grades just like the others girls do"

Naruto's heart was beating like it was coming out of her chest, even with the air conditioning he couldn't help but feel sweaty. He still doesn't know what Sakura wanted. "What do you mean?" He asked dumbfounded.

Sakura retracted her hands and twirled his seat around, he was now facing her, her grin widen when she saw how flustered he was. Then oh so gently very gently she placed her hands on his chest and sat on his lap. Guiding her lips to his ears once again and whispered softly.

"Gee daddy for being a teacher you're not very smart. I'm saying I want the same deal the girls get. I want to raise my grade…. A lot." She said, she then moved her lips to his forehead and kissed it sweetly. She looked straight at his distraught eyes and smiled.

"So I'm going to have to fuck you"

End

Author's note: I know I'm disgusting so if you don't like these kind of stories pls don't read and do a leave a review, guys don't be so hard on me . Chapter 2 may be a week later I think. Ja ne.


End file.
